Hamptons Heat
by nikoli1
Summary: Spending time at the Hamptons police station was not what Kate had in mind for a weekend getaway with Castle. Slight spoilers for 5x04. This story will transition from rating T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kate Beckett and Rick Castle, they belong to Andrew Marlowe. Slight spoilers for 5x04.**

Kate closes her eyes takes in a deep cleansing breath and lets it out slowly. She opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings. She is sitting on a bench inside the holding tank at the Hamptons police station. She is sharing her seat with a man passed out from an apparent crystal meth intoxication and Castle on the other side of him. She tries to raise her right arm to run her hand through her hair except she can't because her arm is cuffed to the side the holding cell. Cuffed! _And really is that necessary_? She thinks to herself. As if she is going to go anywhere while locked inside these four caged walls like an animal. Frustrated by that, she leans against the bars and rests her head and reflects on the past 24 hours that lead her to this current predicament that she finds herself in. Oh yes, it's all coming back to her now….it is _all _Castle's fault.

Her work day had ended Friday as promised at 5pm. Quickly grabbing her things she headed out of the precinct to meet up with Castle. She had ignored all the curious glances from the boys as she told them she was leaving for the weekend. Their intense curiosity over her new love life was getting the better of her. She did not know how much longer she was going to be able to keep this new relationship of hers under lock and key. And Castle was making it damn hard. He feeds right into the ribbing with Javier and Kevin. Cracking jokes at her expense. She would like nothing more than to slap the smirk right off his face. But she was not going to entertain them any longer, her weekend had arrived and she was fighting off butterflies in her stomach from all the excitement of a weekend getaway with Castle.

The drive out to the Hamptons was relaxing. The trees were a blaze of fall colors. The bends and curves of the road were giving off glances of the brilliant blue water of the ocean. She longed to go down to the beach and drag her toes in the sand along the water's edge. Finally, Rick pulled the car to a stop in front of a gorgeous expansive home. Stepping out of the car she took a deep breath of salty sea air and glanced across at Rick and smiled. Castle was right, this was exactly what she needed. A weekend away from the mundane life of the city. And it was all hers for the taking. Rick grabbed her hand and led her into his house. Dropping off their bags inside the master suite, he walked her around on a tour of his house. Stopping in the kitchen, he opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass and they headed outside. They pulled two chairs to the edge of his property and sat down to sip the wine while overlooking the view of the ocean. They made small talk and Rick traced patterns along her forearm with his fingertips sending shivers down her spine. As it grew dark they went inside and made dinner together.

They finished off the bottle of wine over dinner. Kate got up and cleared the plates and went into the kitchen to start water in the sink. Rick joined her with the remaining dishes and they stood side by side washing and rinsing. Kate finished up the last dish just as Rick leaned down and placed a kiss behind her ear. He continued his path down her neck and spun her around pushing her back up against the sink. She pulled him up against her and rested her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly while running her fingers through the fine hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling apart for air, Rick asked her if she would like to take a dip in his heated pool. And sure why not? They had all weekend to be together, no need to rush things. They changed quickly and went out to the pool deck. Just as they walked inside the gates of the pool deck Kate slid off her robe and took Rick completely by surprise by her lack of swimsuit. Rick swallowed thickly and replied, "you forgot your suit."

Grinning widely she bit her bottom lip and responded, "yeah, I did." And just at that moment a man came stumbling in through the bushes and fell head first into his pool. Everything spiraled out of control from there. Castle could not get the murder case off his mind. Brief as it may be, they were the last ones to see the man alive before he surfaced dead in Castle's pool. Rick felt compelled to help the Hampton PD solve the case. Reluctantly, Kate agreed to help work the case as long as he promised her that it would not ruin their entire weekend.

What had started out as good intention to help the police, ended with them over stepping their bounds and thrown in jail on obstruction of justice charges. Oh the irony of it all. What were they thinking looking into this case? God, she just wanted a relaxing romantic getaway with Castle. She had pictured long evenings alone followed by lazy mornings in bed. Ones that were not interrupted by Martha. Kate is pulled from her reprieve when the man beside her turns over and begins to snore. She glances over at Castle and watches his eyes darken as he looks her up one side and down the other.

Kate huffs at him and says, "Really Castle?"

"What?" He replies.

Kate rolls her eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He replies incredulously.

"Like you can see right through my shirt!" She glares back at him.

Rick tilts his head to the side and replies, "And what makes you so sure, I can't see through your shirt? I have x-ray vision I'll have you know. "

"Is that so," She replies dryly. "Tell me then, what color bra am I wearing?"

Rick swallows thickly, "uh, uh….black?"

Kate smiles at that. She actually is wearing black, but that was a lucky guess on his part. Rick grins back at her and says, " Actually, I was thinking how good you looked cuffed to that cell. And all the things I could do to you being cuffed there."

Kate's heart stutters in her chest and her mouth goes dry. "Let's not go there," she challenges.

"Why not?" He smirks back at her.

She raises her eyebrow at him for that comment. Fine, he wants to play games. Kate tosses her hair and drags her hand slowly down her neck. She continues her path down her chest and pops open the first two buttons of her blouse exposing part of her black bra.

Rick coughs and rasps out, "not fair Kate."

"Fair? Did you just say the word _fair_ to me, Castle? I'll tell you what's not fair. It's not _fair_ that this is your idea of a romantic weekend away from the city. Take a look around Castle, we are cuffed inside of a holding cell of all places!" Kate tries to stand up and pace but she is jerked back down from the momentum of being cuffed.

"God, you are so hot when you are angry," he states as a matter of fact.

Oh the things she is going to do to him when they get out of this current mess they are in. If they weren't separated by a man in between she would reach over and smack him hard upside the head. Being as it may, all his comments of "you are so hot, I can see through your shirt, the things I could do to you being cuffed"…have her so worked up it's not even funny. Since it appears they are not getting out of here anytime soon, she opts for a staring contest instead.

Just then deputy Brady comes up to the cell and inserts his key to unlock the door. "Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett, my apologies. It appears the charges are being dropped. You are free to go", he says. "If you'll just wait a few minutes, I'll have one of my colleagues give you both a lift back home."


	2. Chapter 2

Castle steps inside the back of the cruiser and slides all the way across the seat. Kate slides in right behind him and closes the door. She is so grateful for the lift back to his house that she could care less that she is sitting in the backseat of a police cruiser. Castle reaches across the seat and grabs her hand and squeezes gently. Kate looks over at him and he gives her one of his tight lipped smiles. Her chest eases at that. She slides across the seat until she is able to lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. She pulls her hand away from his grasp and rests it on his thigh and squeezes gently. He rests his arm across her shoulders and traces figure eight patterns on her shirt. Completely relaxed, Kate starts to fall asleep from the gentle pressure he is tracing on her shoulder. He drops his hand down her arm and grazes the outside edge of her breast with his thumb causing Kate to gasp from the contact. Kate squeezes Rick's thigh in warning and throws him a glare not to challenge her. He feigns innocence and continues traipsing his fingers down her side and squeezes her hip. Kate lets out a slow measured breath and drags her hand along the inner seam of Rick's jeans until she meets the front of his pants. Rick's breath hitches in his chest at the contact. She drags her thumb up the entire length of his zipper eliciting a low groan from him.

He grabs her hand to stop her decent and whispers, "you are killing me, Kate."

She smiles at that and whispers back, "oh you have no idea." She just happened to take a look inside of her kinky box while packing for this trip.

Rick slips his fingers inside the edge of her pants and slides them down the front of her underwear and palms her. Kate shudders at the contact. Stifling back a moan she turns in her seat and pulls him to her and starts kissing him. She traces the edge of his bottom lip with her tongue and fluidly delves inside for a much needed drink of him. He pulls his hand out of her pants and wraps It around her waist and holds her there. She starts to lift up her leg to slide across his lap when she hears the driver in the front seat clear his throat. And oh my God! She has completely lost her mind! She was within seconds of starting a lap dance with him while riding in the back of a police cruiser for crying out loud! Utterly mortified, she looks right at Rick as she slowly slides her leg off his lap. He looks over her shoulder and nods to the officer in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry", Kate coughs. She grabs Rick's hand and firmly sandwiches it between both of hers and holds it on her lap. She can't even look at him for fear she will burst out laughing. One thing is for certain, Rick won't let her live this one down anytime soon.

Drawing Kate's attention away from the moment, he points out the window at a restaurant . He whispers in her ear that he has made reservations for them for tomorrow night. She grins at him and replies, "looks nice, that club over there looks like a good place to go dancing afterward?"

"Yeah, it is actually. Why Kate, are you suggesting we take a night out on the town?" He asks.

"I was thinking it would be nice to have an evening out just the two of us and not have to worry about running into anyone we know. Plus it will be our last night before we have to head back to the city," she coyly replies.

Rick places a kiss to her temple, "don't remind me. I hate that we only have a couple of days here. I wish we could stay longer but that would definitely draw attention back at the precinct if we were both gone for a week at the same time. "

The car slows down and pulls into Rick's driveway. They step out of the cruiser and thank the officer for the ride. As they stand there and watch the car drive away Kate's stomach growls. Rick chuckles at that and replies, "guess we better get inside and feed that thing." Kate laughs at that.

Kate turns to him and places her hand on his chest and replies, "Yes, Castle, you need to take me inside and feed me. I am starving and not just for food." And with that she turns and heads inside the house.

Rick puts his keys on the table by the door and turns around and sees Kate walking away from him. "Where are you going? I thought you said you were hungry?"

"Oh, I am indeed , but I am going to leave that up to you to figure out what to make. Meanwhile, I am going to shower and wash this grimy feeling off of me from being inside that holding cell," she says.

"Sure you don't need any help with that?" He leers at her.

Kate tilts her head to the side and roams her eyes over him and shakes her head. "Nope, I think I can manage." She turns and saunters down the hallway toward his bedroom.

Castle clenches his fists to his sides and watches her walk away. He would like nothing more than to chase after her or better yet surprise her in the shower, but he is hungry too. Reluctantly he heads into the kitchen to cook.

Kate steps out of her clothes and turns on the water to the shower. Satisfied with the temperature she steps into the pulsating spray of the showerhead and lathers up. The steady massage from the spray eases away Kate's frustration from earlier today. She was disappointed that Castle was so bent on helping with this case and that it was taking time out of their weekend together. They only had two nights before she would have to go back to work. And those looks that Castle kept sending her in the cell that shot delicious shivers down to her core plus the build-up in the car ride home did not help ease the steady ache that had been furling deep inside her all day. Now she's hungry. She needs to tamp down these remaining feelings of want until after dinner. She shuts off the shower and grabs a towel and steps out. Quickly dressing she leaves the bedroom in search of him.

Reaching the kitchen, Kate pauses and admires the view. Castle is standing over the stove and stir frying. She watches the play of muscles in his upper back and arms as he skillfully adds ingredients and tosses the pan simultaneously. She slowly walks up behind him and touches his hip to let him know she is there. She peers over his shoulder to take a look at what he was making and grins. It is one of her favorite dishes. She pulls out the plates and silverware and sets them on the island. After pouring a glass of wine she grabs a barstool and sits down. Rick pulls the wok off the stove and spoons out dinner for both of them and joins her.

Kate takes a bite and lets out a small moan. Rick looks over at her and replies, "you like it?"

She turns toward him and replies, "It's great, I was starving. Thank you for cooking."

"You're welcome." He bends down and picks up her foot and puts it on his thigh and begins rubbing gentle circles into the arch with his fingers. He continues to massage her foot and works slowly up her calf. Kate visibly relaxes with every stroke of his hand. He gently drops her leg and picks up the other foot and continues massaging. Now satisfied, Kate pulls her foot off his lap and stands beside him. She leans in and kisses him slowly.

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up and I will do the dishes. " Kate replies.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you've done enough already. Go ahead I'm good," she smiles.

Rick slips off his stool and cups the side of her face and kisses her softly. "Okay then, I won't be long." And with that he turns and heads down the hallway towards his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter to this story. We are now heading into M territory. You've been warned! ;) **

Kate finishes the last dish and puts it in the rack to dry. She grabs the towel and wipes her hands and heads toward the bedroom to find Rick. As she approaches the doorway, she sees that the bathroom door is still closed and hears the water running. She steps over to her suitcase and peers inside. She smiles when she sees her item that she packed from her kinky box. She traces the edge of it and picks it up. She walks over to the nightstand beside the bed and puts it in the drawer for later. She is going to surprise Castle with it. She shivers at the thought of later. She hears the water shut off to the shower and decides to go ahead and change while waiting on him to emerge.

Castle steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He runs his hands through his hair and opens the door to the bedroom. His heart stutters in his chest at the sight of Kate. She is dressed in a sexy black negligee with a very revealing lacey bodice. She is turned away from him lighting the tea light candles at the ledge near his bed. He slowly walks up behind her and lightly rests his hand on her hip to let her know he is there. Her breath hitches at the contact. She drops her hand that is not holding the lighter and laces her fingers through his at her hip. He gently sweeps her hair to the side and places an open mouth kiss to her neck while placing his other hand over hers as they finish lighting the remaining three candles together. Castle takes the lighter from her hand and sets it down as Kate turns around in his loose embrace. She levels him with a look of unguarded want and He melts right there. He doesn't know if he will ever get over her looking at him like that, so open and honest.

He traces the edge of her eyebrow down her cheek with his finger and her eyes close from the contact. He bends down and captures her lips with his own. He seeks entrance to her mouth with the tip of his tongue and she opens sliding her tongue along his. Moving slowly, he walks her backward toward his bed as he continues to kiss her. Kate nips at his bottom lip and pulls it into her mouth causing him to groan. He drags his hand across her stomach and her skin ripples. Her legs catch the side of the bed and she tumbles backward pulling him down with her. He leaves her lips and starts pursuing her neck. He stops kissing her and leans back and takes her in. Her hair fans out from around her smoky eyes, flushed cheeks, shallow breathing , he takes his finger and traces the edge of the see -through lace bodice revealing her breasts. He pushes the strap off her shoulder and leans down places a gentle kiss to her collarbone and places a barely there kiss between her breasts. He skims his hand down her chest and caresses her breast through the lace and flicks his thumb across her nipple eliciting a groan from her. He trails his hand down her abdomen to the edge of her black lace panties. Slipping his fingers inside, he circles her bundle of nerves before slipping one finger and then the other inside her wet heat causing Kate to buck her hips. Kate reaches down to the edge of his towel and undoes it. She drags her leg up the outside of his leg and plants her foot on the mattress. She places her hand on his shoulder while pushing off with her leg flipping him onto his back. She straddles his hips and leans down pulls the towel out from under him. She settles back down with her knees on either side of his waist and she just needs to touch him. She drags her hand down the throbbing length of him making him groan. She has to smile at that. She loves the effect she has over him. She bends down and captures his lips with her own and delves her tongue inside for a slow kiss, dragging her tongue along the roof of his mouth. She traces the shell of his ear with her thumb. She trails her other hand down his side and laces her fingers with his and pulls his arm above his head and holds him there. She continues to kiss him while gradually reaching her hand toward the bedside table. Slowly she opens the drawer and reaches her hand inside and feels the soft curved edge of the object. Picking it up she drags it up the mattress and undoes the clasp. Reaching down she snags Castle's hand and quickly pushes it over his head to join the other one. In one swift move, Kate puts his hand inside the metal object and closes it around his wrist. Rick stills his movements at the feel off the cuff around his wrist. He tries to pull his other hand from her grasp but she is too quick. Kate loops the cuff through the headboard rail and out the other side. She puts his other hand on the cuff and closes it tightly. Satisfied, she leans back and smirks at him.

"You did not just do that," he replies.

"Oh, I think I just did," she says back.

Rick picks his head up off the pillow and looks around the room.

"What are you looking at?" She asks.

"Me? I'm looking for the tiger." He drawls.

"Hmmm, look no further cause you are looking right at her," she says as she rocks her hips back and drags her hands down his chest. And with that, she slides off of him and stands up.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

Kate gives him a full face smile that reaches her eyes and responds, "you'll see." She shimmies out of her panties and throws them at him and turns and walks out of the room.

Kate traipses back to the kitchen and opens the fridge door. Peering inside she finds what she is looking for and picks it up. She heads over to the cabinet and grabs a small bowl. She pours the liquid from the container and into the bowl and goes back to the bedroom. She steps inside the bedroom and halts mid-step. She looks at Castle and damn if she isn't turned on seeing him there naked and cuffed to the bed_. Paybacks are a bitch, _she thinks to herself.

She crawls back up in bed and straddles his waist again.

Eyeing the small bowl in her hand, Rick swallows hard. "Kate….," he says in a low growl. Kate looks up at him feigning innocence. "What's in the bowl?"

"Dessert," she replies as she dips a finger into the bowl. She traces Rick's lips with the sweet substance and leans in and licks it off his lips eliciting a small moan from the back of his throat.

"Mmmm chocolate," he says as she leans back and dips her finger in the substance again and runs a thin trail of it down his neck. She leans in and kisses it off his neck. She runs another thin line down the center of his chest and dabs a finger over each nipple with the syrup. She reaches over places the bowl on the bedside table. She sits back up and she catches him staring at her, eyes swirling dark in want. Oh the power she holds over him. She runs her hands down her chest seeking friction. She grabs the hem of her negligee and drags it up and over her head. She reaches around her neck and pulls her hair to one side as she leans down and kisses him again on the lips one more time before she continues her path across his chest. She lightly drags her tongue across his nipple and licks the chocolate off. Rick slams his eyes shut from the contact. He is in sensory overload. Hands over his head, aching to touch her. He is all tactile now. He feels her hair across his chest as she goes from one nipple to the other and on down as she dips her tongue in his belly button. He bucks his hips at that. He is so tight with need. A slow burn that stokes higher with each caress of her tongue. His heart is hammering inside his chest as he starts to pant.

Kate continues to run her tongue down from his belly button to the tip of him. She runs her finger down the length of him as her stomach quivers and tightens in need. She knows she is killing him. Knows what it is doing to him not being able to touch her. She leans down runs her tongue along his tip and down the length of him. She looks up at him and he is watching her again. She raises back up and straddles him. She leans forward and feels him at her entrance. Carefully she rocks her hips back and slowly takes him in. She pauses to reveal in the exquisite feel of him inside of her and stifles a moan of her own. Rocking forward Kate rests her weight on her forearms so she can get as much skin to skin contact she can manage in her position. She sets a slow pace at first. She rocks backward as he pushes up with his hips. She settles into that give and take rhythm as old as time. With each long stroke, her need tightens lower in her abdomen. She leans forward and laces her fingers through his and holds on tight while kissing him and picks up the pace. Getting closer now, she lets go of one of his hands and places it on his shoulder for leverage. Rick looks up into her face and watches as her breathing stutters and he feels her begin to shudder just before she comes undone around him. Riding her wave he follows right behind her in his own release and crashes down with her. Kate releases her hand from his and places it behind his head as she leans down lays her head on his shoulder. She snuggles down on top of him and tries to regain her breathing. Castle closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing down.

"Apples," he rasps.

She laughs at that, "Really Castle? It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"God, Kate,"

"And I see you have found religion too," she interrupts.

"Mmmm"

She reaches up and frees his hands from the cuffs. She leans over and places them on the nightstand. "Next time you decide to whisk me away for a weekend, let's do it without pursuing a case."

"Come on Kate, you're no fun"

She leans back and raises her eyebrow at that comment as she reaches over and puts her finger on the edge of the cuffs.

"Got it, loud and clear. You are so _wicked_, Kate Beckett. "

"Uh huh, you remember that next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, next time."

**A/N: Thanks to all of those whom have followed this story. Reviews are awesome and story ideas are even better! **


End file.
